


Неон

by runningfromariptide



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: AU, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lensherr/Charles Xavier UST, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromariptide/pseuds/runningfromariptide
Summary: Эрик Леншерр влюблён в Чарльза Ксавьера.





	

Мотельные жалюзи не спасают от городских огней — неон просачивается сквозь створки в спальню, укрывает комнату фантомным пятнистым свечением.

Синее, белое, красное, оранжевое.

Пахнет свежестью, кондиционером для белья и древесным одеколоном Чарльза, совсем немного, чуть-чуть, но Эрик чувствует этот запах.

Он практически не спит, сон в течение многих лет его жизни — это напряженная полудрема, полная бессвязных, липких образов, страха, гнева, налипающих на веки, как летние мушки налипают на потное тело, если бежишь против ветра.

Он ворочается с боку на бок, осторожно вдыхает воздух, практически бесшумно, но ему кажется, что можно гораздо тише. Неожиданно, но Леншерра мучает бессонница, Эрик понимает это, когда глаза сами собой открываются, бездумно вглядываясь в мешанину мигающих пятен. За окном шумит шоссе, желтое свечение фар пробегает по стенам полосами и скрывается за углом, оставляя после себя коричневую тень.

Эрик садится на кровати. Его босые ступни холодит веющий от окна сквозняк. Он кладет локти на колени, на сжатые в кулаки руки — голову, сощурившись, вглядывается в укрытую в неоновыми полосами спящую фигуру Чарльза. Красная полоса покрывает его глаза, острые ресницы откидывают тени на веснушчатые щеки, синяя полоса ложится на раскинутые в разные стороны руки, сам же Эрик отбрасывает черную тень на ноги Чарльза.

Эрик почти бесшумный, ноги легко скользят по холодному полу. Кровати двух друзей разделяет не более пары шагов, и Леншерр подходит к телепату, усаживается на колени подле кровати с непривычно-мягким матрацем и всматривается в спящее лицо Чарльза, будто светящееся изнутри белым.

«Это всё свет» — думает Эрик, и не понимает, насколько же он прав.

«Это всё свет, — и свет есть Чарльз», — так думает Эрик.

Леншерру кажется, что Ксавьер — ребенок, не смотря на то, как тот умен, эрудирован, образован, гениален. Он ничего не знает о жизни, ничего не знает о трудностях, поэтому он такой добрый. Ведь бывают на свете дети-вундеркинды, которые в семь лет решают задачи для умов многим и многим старше? Вот Чарльз, считает Эрик, как раз из таких детей. Он понимающий, терпеливый и абсолютно ненадоедливый, он — необычный ребенок во всем, и то детское, что всё же оставляет телепата будто маленьким в глазах Леншерра — его не имеющая границ наивность и вера в справедливость, добро и человечество. Мастер магнетизма испытывает желание показать Профессору реальный мир, чтобы тот наконец, понял, за что стоит бороться, но одновременно с этим и убрать этот реальный мир от него подальше, чтобы не разочаровать.

Чарльз уж слишком, слишком дорог Эрику, чтобы поступить с ним вот так, он вообще ему слишком дорог, и это неправильно. Нельзя вот так вот попасться.

Это глупо.

Все эти мысли крутятся в голове у Эрика, пока он всматривается в спящее лицо друга, находящееся напротив. Перед глазами мигающие точки, в темноте разрывающиеся тысячей расцветающих во тьме соцветий. Они нависают напротив эфемерно-белого, почти прозрачного лица Чарльза, скользят по гладким щекам.

Он пахнет шампунем, древесным одеколоном, и еле уловимо — собой, но Эрик чувствует всё, впитывает кожей эти запахи, запоминая, поглощая, но бездвижно, лишь через раз вдыхая свежий и холодный воздух мотельного номера. Эрик умеет не прикасаясь к вещам, превращать их в ценные воспоминания с полувзгляда.

Его удивляет, что сон у телепата крепок, не смотря на ментальную чуткость — дышит Чарльз глубоко и ровно, спит, не меняя позы, и даже не шевелясь, раскинувшись звездой на кровати, одна рука у подушки, другая около прикроватной тумбочки.

Горло сжимает, а руки дрожат от какой-то болезненной нежности, наполняющей изнутри. Это что-то незнакомое, инородное, ночное, Леншерр поднимает голову с подушки Чарльза, на которую, вечно собранный и следящий за своими действиями и эмоциями, незаметно для себя успел лечь, проводит рукой по светлым волосам, надавливает на глаза, и, кажется, стирает выступившие слёзы, от того, что нечто непонятное и яркое давит изнутри, от того, как эта нежность велика к Чарльзу.

Эрик контролирует себя, её, подавляет дрожь в руках и какой-то иррациональный страх перед неизвестным. Ему бы хотелось спросить, что происходит, но он понимает, и от этого становится как-то совсем дурно, горько, неправильно, но хорошо.

Настолько, что он позволяет себе поцеловать Чарльза в лоб и провести пятерней по небрежным каштановым кудрям, отливающим медью.

Задумавшись, он целует его ещё и в щеку, затем — в капризные полные губы, расслабленные во сне. Эрик чувствует, что руки дрожат, и отчаянно старается запомнить целомудренную ласку, мягкость обветренных губ Ксавьера, а после плотно закрывает жалюзи, ложится в свою кровать и снова проваливается в чуткую полудрему, однако, лишенную неприятных видений.

Эрик спит, и видит перед глазами след от разгладившейся морщинки на лбу Чарльза, видит, будто тот проснулся и обнял его рукой за шею, с этим его чертовски важным и нежным «друг мой», заглядывая в глаза с понимаем и… любовью?

Эрик крутится в своей постели, ощущая, что всё это нереально, а в бок впивается пружина матраца.

За окном начинается дождь, Эрик дышит мерно и спокойно в эфемерных объятиях бледных, но сильных рук Чарльза, скованных хлопковой полосатой ночной рубашкой.

След от фар бежит по его лицу вместе с тенями дождя.

Жалюзи подняты. Из открытого окна в крохотный номер просачивается свежий запах озона, влажного асфальта и бензина.

Молодой мужчина с взлохмаченными каштановыми кудрями сидит на своей разворошённой постели, словно на облаке. Его взгляд прикован к крепко спящему немцу, свернувшемуся в клубок на кровати напротив. Утренний сизый свет мягко касается красивого, печально-улыбчивого лица, тени капающего дождя, — словно живая вуаль.

Красный расплавленный неоновый свет с периодичностью раз в тридцать секунд заполняет комнату.

Эрик Леншерр влюблен в Чарльза Ксавьера.

Но это вряд ли его остановит.


End file.
